With the advent of technology such as computers, the Internet, and the like, commerce activity has increased to extraordinary proportions. For instance, a person can order an item from a website and have it delivered to his or her house in a matter of hours. Regardless of the point of sale being a home, a store, or a factory, these good are shipped to various locations all around the globe. This has led to an increase in deliveries, delivery techniques, and a demand for efficient transporting or delivery of cargo. In particular, trucks, trains, freight trucks, trailers, boats, airplanes, and/or couriers often deliver goods or products to specific destinations.
Often, portable platforms are utilized in the shipping industry to handle, store, or move cargo (e.g., goods, products, items, etc.) in bulk. In one example, a portable platform can be a pallet, wherein cargo is stacked thereupon in order to facilitate transporting cargo from one location to another. For instance, a pallet of cargo can be moved with a forklift or other machinery that allows efficient loading and/or unloading. Conventionally, a forklift or other machinery can move a pallet with cargo from a factory floor to a delivery truck. In any event, a single portable platform enables multiple pieces of cargo to be handled rather than handling each piece of cargo one piece at a time.
Although cargo can be stacked upon a portable platform for efficient transport between locations, additional techniques are needed to further secure cargo to the portable platform while the portable platform is moved, transported, delivered, and the like. Conventionally, the cargo can be wrapped and further secured to a portable pallet with, for instance, nets, tarpaulins, shrink-wrap, stretch-wrap, tape, straps, banding, and the like. Conventionally, cargo is placed on a portable platform and tightly wrapped or surrounded with stretch-wrap. These techniques allow cargo to be secured while stacked or placed onto a portable platform. Yet, each portable platform with cargo still requires to be secured to restrict movement during physical transport. However, conventional techniques are often inadequate to prevent damage to cargo during transport. Even more so, in most cases, such conventional techniques cause damage to cargo while trying to secure cargo during transport and/or delivery.